Saberfox
by MadHat886
Summary: What happens when the Saber Dolls and Marionettes get's transported to the world of Naruto? And he becomes their new master? Trouble!
1. Saber Ninjas

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saber Ninjas –

It was a beautiful day in the 23rd century, on the planet known as Terra II, a sort of 'spin-off' of our modern-day Earth. Some time ago, the Earth became overpopulated, so we sent the majority of their population into space in a spaceship called the Mesopotamia to populate another planet. This planet was exactly like Earth in pretty much every way possible, save one: THERE WERE NO WOMEN! The Mesopotamia had crash-landed on what would become Terra II, killing every single human being on board, save for six men and one woman. All of the men came out of cryogenic stasis, but the woman did not, and would not! Over time, the men 'reproduced' by means of genetic cloning, eventually producing a healthy population of mostly men. But the men remained confident that one day, 'Lorelei' would reawaken from stasis, which would allow them to fully recover the female genome.

On this planet lived a man known as Otaru Mamiya, a teenage, proletarian martial artist who lived in a little apartment in the city-country known as Japoness. But Otaru didn't live in his apartment alone. He shared his apartment room with three lovely women. There are women, sort of. All of the 'women' were actually androids called 'Marionettes,' which were designed to be the 'replacement' for women. They basically resembled the flesh-and-blood women of our Earth, except that they were all unable to express and understand human emotions. Another difference between the Marionettes and normal women, where as the men are able to fall in love with and mate with women as they please, falling in love with and mating with Marionettes on Terra II was considered verboten. In fact, the Marionettes were treated in the same manner as Earthlings treat machines. Humanity was a foreign concept to the Marionettes, and would forever be.

However, Otaru dared to defy the laws of Terra II! To him, the Marionettes were not machines! They were human, and thus, he treated them with respect and love! This belief should be attributed to the knowledge that inside of his small harem of three Marionettes, there was an advanced piece of technology known as the 'Maiden Circuits,' which allowed the Marionettes to exhibit and understand human emotions. With the power of the Maiden Circuits, Marionettes had souls.

Otaru was fortunate enough to haven acquired three 'Saber Marionettes,' each of them different in their own way...

The first Marionette to come Otaru's way was Lime, a cute girl with long blue-violet hair, and huge green eyes. A cheerful and playful Marionette, Lime was constantly smiling and/or laughing. However, she was quite naïve, and had difficulty in understanding complex issues, and was very unskilled when it came to battle, although she was quite fast. Her dark blue hair was almost covered fully by a white cloth hat, that was held together by a large circular gem. Her oversized shirt hid a very nice figure in it, wrapped inside a black material. Her black spandex shorts reached up to her upper knees, and her feet were covered by two oversized yellow shoes. She was like a child in a candy store.

The second Marionette discovered by Otaru was Cherry, who was also quite cute, with long purple hair and huge blue eyes. Cherry's specialties were cooking, predicting her opponent's moves in combat, and daydreaming about her and Otaru. She is demure types, wearing a light pink kimono that covered most of her body. Her purple hair was long and smooth, which was tied by a large ribbon on top of her head. Her hands were clasped in front of her, as she gazed at the room in askance, as if preparing for a fight. Her feet were covered with a pair of geta, an old style footwear of the ancient Japanese back on Earth. Vanilla knew of the Earth's history as much. The marionette was a symbol of a typical housewife.

Finally, the third Marionette was Bloodberry. A Marionette with long red hair, huge red eyes, and a large bust, the tallest one of all, wearing a bright red outfit that seemed to be a few sizes smaller than her real measurements. Bloodberry was also the physically strongest of the trio. Aside from instinctively showing everyone that she was a fighter, she was also exposing her sexiness without restraint, and perhaps the most sultry of the three. But even with three Marionettes living with him, Otaru's life was no pleasure cruise. Terra II had its share of wicked people. For example, there was a man named Gerhardt von Faust X, from the neighboring nation of Gartland, who basically attempted to conquer the entire planet of Terra II, starting with Japoness! But, like all Anime villians, he eventually failed in his grandiose quest.

One thing else noteworthy about Faust was that like Otaru, Faust had his own trio of Saber Marionettes! But these were no ordinary Saber Marionettes. They were Saber Dolls! They were always ready and willing to do battle, especially against the Saber Marionettes! Amazingly, these three 'Saber Dolls' were 110 percent loyal to Faust, even though he treated them like shit! Their names and descriptions are as follows...

The first Doll was Tiger, a short hair-red-haired woman with a large bosom. Tiger was quite quick on the battlefield, and quite devoted to Faust. She is the best fighter of the trio, who wouldn't stop at anything till she defeated her opponent.

The second Saber Doll was Lynx, a long-blue-haired woman with big breasts. Her eyes were completely covered by her bangs of her hair. Lynx possessed similar battle sensors, intelligence level, and the same habit of daydreaming about her master that Cherry had.

The third and final Saber Doll was Panther, a long-blonde-haired woman with huge breasts. Panther possessed great physical strength, and wasn't afraid to show it off! Part of it covered her right eye, but it only made look more seductive and mysterious. Over her left eye she has a blue star tattoo over her other eye.

Anyway, we now join Otaru and the Marionettes on a picnic in one of Terra II's most beautiful parks, intending to relax after defeating a strong enemy from a rival nation. The nation was known as Garland, and was lead by a ruthless, cold dictator called Faust the 9th. He was trying to wage war on the world, and had a trio of deadly dolls that also had Maiden Circuits. Otaru was sitting cross-legged on the blanket, eating one of Cherry's most delicious delicacies. Cherry was sitting close by, knowing for sure that Otaru was enjoying what she had slaved so hard over last night. The very hungry Lime was being fed the occasional bite of food by Otaru. Bloodberry was occupied with eating her own club sandwich, which she had prepared herself the night before. They had brought along a radio, which was tuned to a station playing loud heavy metal music, Bloodberry's irritating choice in music. Otaru did his best to ignore the loud music as he focused on Cherry's yummy dish. Lime was also doing her best to filter out Bloodberry's obnoxious music, focusing her attention on the 'weird feeling' she always got when she was in very close proximity to Otaru.

Otaru was just about to speak up and tell Bloodberry that her music was too loud, when suddenly the music was interrupted by the deejay's voice. 'We interrupt your regularly scheduled music for this breaking news bulletin!'

Otaru's face darted towards the radio, "Hey, turn it up!"

Bloodberry increased the volume on the radio as the deejay continued to speak. "Scientists have recently reported a big storm of pure plasmic heading directly for our planet of Terra II. All residents of Terra II are advised to seek shelter, due to the unpredictable nature of this mysterious form of matter."

Bloodberry scoffed as she switched off the radio, "A plasmic storm?"

Otaru, Lime, and Cherry looked up at the sky, upon noticing that it seemed to grow dark all of a sudden. Pitch-dark cumulonimbus clouds blanketed a sky that was sunny and blue just a few minutes ago. A strange cloud of blue sparkling was gradually increasing in intensity up above them. The storms around the planet were different the regular storms. They were called Plasma storms, and on account huge bolts of pure plasmic energy rained down besides water. Thus, it was extremely dangerous to be out during one. Their surroundings had grown eerily dark due to the sun being completely blotted out, so they did not noticing the rustling in the bushes...

"WAAAAAHH! Otaru-sama! I'm scared! WAAAAAAHH!" Lime glomped onto the sweaty Otaru, starting to cry her eyes out. Cherry did the same, whimpering, but also smiling a little on the inside. In her head, she was speculating on the possibility of her and Otaru feeling that their lives were in great danger, and that they would make sweet love during their last minutes on the face of the planet. Bloodberry also glomped Otaru, even tighter than the other two Marionettes were, not afraid to express her feelings towards her master.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" shouted Otaru, standing up quickly and knocking the three Marionettes off of his body. Cherry tried to gather up the picnic items and blanket, but Otaru grabbed her wrist. "There's no time for that! Forget about the picnic! Let's go!"

But before they had a chance to run off, three top-heavy figures appeared from out of nowhere. Otaru and the Marionettes turned around, recognizing who they were at first glance.

Their names were Tiger, Lynx, and Panther. They too had personalities and human emotions, but were evil because of Faust. Tiger was in love with her master, but Faust merely considered them tools of war and thus treated them like dirt. However, despite that, the Saber Dolls were loyal and true to their master.

Until now. Recently, the Saber Dolls were now feeling something towards Otaru. At first, their mission was to assassinate him and steal his friend's Maiden Circuits. But, it would seem that he had unknowingly awaken something that made them hesitant to kill him.

"OTARU MAMIYA, WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Tiger exclaimed before her, Lynx, and Panther leapt into the air to do battle. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

In the heavy forest area sat the Konoha Village, a village of ninjas one of the five most powerful in the country. In a rundown apartment building, a young man laid on his bed reading over a scroll. Naruto had found an old summoning scroll in the garbage dump where he was looking over the trash for anything that he could use as the adults in the village wouldn't sell him stuff. He couldn't believe his luck when he found it. With this he would be able to pass the exam tomorrow.

He began doing the summoning not realizing that the reason why it was thrown away in the first place was because it was a defected. It does do everything a summoning does, expect for one thing. It doesn't summon anything, but that's not going stop Naruto from trying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the other world –

Lime toss her crush over he shoulders away from the battle zone, as she join Cherry and Bloodberry who stood by to hold the dolls off. However, fate soon intervened again. When the Saber Dolls landed together in front of the Marionettes at the same time, a huge bolt of plasma energy struck down full force!

The Saber Dolls and Marionettes screamed in pain as the emerald energy coursed through their bodies, causing their internal circuits to go completely nuts! But, it did much more then that! The energy from both the plasma storm, and the one in Naruto's world, caused for a small rift to form!

The fabric of time and space was ripped open, and the Dolls were soon sucked into a medium-sized swirling vortex! As they were being carried away to another world/universe, their memories were erased. Also, any safety precautions that were installed by the scientists at Gartland were destroyed and deleted, the same went with the Marionettes.

When the bolt of plasma dissipated, Otaru saw that all of them were gone. Also, the rift closed up as soon as the Gartland and Japoness Marionettes were all in the vortex.

"Where did they go?" Otaru wondered as he stared in the space they had once stood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Naruto's world –

Naruto was putting everything he had into this summoning when a large green plasma bolt from out of nowhere struck down coming from a rift that had opened up in his apartment. The backlash of energy threw the young ninja across the room making him blackout.

When Naruto opened his eyes, and saw that he was still alive. He was wondering on what happened, when he saw the most unusually sight. He saw four, busty, beautiful women lying on the ground before him there were also two other women one dress funny and the other look like around his age. There were dressed in strange uniforms, of military design he has seen in books of army units of the countries. The other three are dress in the style of clothes that he's familiar with around here, but the combinations they have wasn't something he had ever saw before.

The young ninja slowly approached them, and checked them out. He felt for a pulse, and felt a slight movement. He knew they were alive. Despite them being strangers, Naruto wasn't going to throw them out of his home. He lifted them up one at a time, him being small and five of the ladies being taller, and he carried them over to the old coach in his living room to make them comfortable as his room is too small for all six of them.

"I wonder who they are?" he asked himself.

When he brought the last one, the blonde one with the blue star tattoo over her left eye, towards safety, he started to study them. From what he observed, it was obvious that they were not one of the locals. The young man, however, frequently stole glances at their chest area. And who could blame him?

'Wow! These ladies here are simply too beautiful! They also have breasts that put any of the women around here racks to shame!' he thought as he stares at the four women with the F cup sizes breast. The younger one with purple hair was drape over the woman with the yellow bandana on her head.

As he continued to look out for them, he saw the fingers of the yellow bandana wearing woman twitching slightly…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or what?

Author's Notes

1 – Inspired by the story 'Yugi meets the Saber Dolls! By: DJ Rodriguez.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Here Comes The Babe’s

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here comes the babe's –

Iruka was well into his lecture explaining what he and the other teachers would be looking for during the exam when the door to his classroom was pushed open. Having already taken attendance, it was an easy bet to guess who was walking into the room. Bad enough he was late, but to be late on the most important day of a young shinobi's life was almost blasphemy. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to shirk off the excuses Naruto would give and let him know what he thought of such disrespect.

"What happen to you?" Iruka said as he sees the state of Naruto. His clothes are all winkle and looks if hands were grabbing it, trying to pull his clothes off. And his hair is a mess and what looks like lipstick is all over his face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto said as he slumps into his seat. Everyone in the classroom are staring at him. Wondering what happen to him and why his face is cover with lipstick?

The classroom door open again and a young girl with long purple hair with large bells in her hair dress in a kimono of a design none of the girls of the class have ever seen. She carrying a box lunch and look around the class till she locks onto Naruto, "I finally found you!"

"Cherry what are you doing here?" Naruto head pop up from his desk as the strange girl suddenly appeared next to him.

"You forgot your lunch," Cherry said as she hands him his lunch. Everyone in the classroom is staring at the two especially since a girl is handing the dead last in class a box lunch.

"Who are you?" Iruka ask the girl name Cherry.

"She's a friend of mine," Naruto said not wanting to explain what happen to him last night.

"You are?" all of the girls in girls ask as they have never seen her before.

"Yes I'm master Naruto friend," Cherry sighed much to the dread to Naruto.

A full minute pass as the bit of information ran through everyone minds in the classroom. But sadly the silences didn't last for long.

Outside the school passerby's and people inside the walled village were all startled as a loud shout erupted from the school. As everyone in the village heard a large collective shout of, "MASTER NARUTO!" from the students of Iruka classroom.

"Why are you calling Naruto master?" Sakura ask as a look of shock on her face began to form.

Naruto sweat dropped and looked nervous, "Well that is a very long story……"

"It was my Master's love and kiss that made Cherry his!" Cherry sighed happily with a dreamy look on her face.

"LOVE AND KISS!" They all shouted in shock and surprise.

Cue collective cloud bubbles over their heads…….

On a Naruto's bed was Cherry sleeping gently, wearing a light pink nigthie that barely covered her and showed more flesh. Naruto, with a towel wrap around his waist, leans over and gently kisses her lips.

"Oh Master…" Cherry moaned as she opened her eyes and blushed lightly, "Please be gently with me."

Naruto smirked lovingly as he pulled down her shoulder straps to reveal her harden….

A SD Naruto appears and tore up the scene like paper and turns to his classmates with his arms waving franticly.

"That's not how it happened!" Naruto yelled, blushing a new shade of red. "She was the one who kiss me!" (1)

"Oh master Naruto don't be that way. Thinking of that night you and I first came to be together just gives me goose bumps," Cherry moaned making all of the girls especially Hinata to gasp out in horror.

"Naruto!" all of the girls growled as they glared at the hyper active blond.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Naruto said as he backed away from the girls of his class as they all have red auras around them.

"Oh master you don't have to be shy. I would just love for you to push me onto your bed and rip my clothes off of me and do what you want with my young tender body," Cherry moaned.

"How did you get a girl like her?" Choji ask not believing what he's hearing or what he can smell from the box lunch the girl Cherry made for Cherry.

"Cherry can you please leave?" Naruto pleaded as he didn't want to have a bigger problem then he already has.

"Alright master," Cherry smiled sweetly at him. "I need to help Lime and the others fix up your apartment."

"Wait you mean there's more of you?" Shikimaru ask not believing what he's hearing.

"Sure there's me, Lime, Bloodberry, Tiger, Lynx, and Panther. And Naruto is our master," Cherry said making everyone in the room to develop a twitch in their eyes as they all stared at the smiling girl as she bowed to them as she left the classroom. Then all of them finding the person they were staring at gone, they quickly turn to the person in the room who is connected to her.

The whole classroom exploded in a cacophony of questions and shouts all directed towards the hyper active blonde.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Naruto's apartment –

"When was the last time he clean this place up?" Bloodberry said as she helps clean up the small apartment.

"From what I can tell he's been living be himself for a very long time," Lynx said as she was busy picking up the trash in the room. She was securing the third full trash bag and they weren't even halfway done yet.

"It must have been so lonely for him," Panther said as she mops the floor clean.

The door of the apartment open as Lime and Tiger came back from their trip to the village dump. "Hey while we were at the dump we found this box of old clothes that someone threw away," Lime shouted out.

"I noticed that people on the street were staring at me more then they did Lime. Must be my clothes that drew their attention to me, with these clothes we can blend in easier," Tiger said as she crossed her arms underneath her F cup size breast. She also found it strange that many of the women who were walking with men started covering the guy's eyes or started hitting them as they stared at her. (2)

"Good once we're done cleaning we'll find which clothes fits us," Lynx said as she knows that she and Panther needs to find new clothes as they and Tiger all wore the same outfit.

"Once Cherry gets back from her delivery we'll all go and see him after his class," Panther said as she looks over the box of clothes trying to find something that will fit her and the style will suit her.

"And won't he be surprise when he sees what we have done to his home," Bloodberry said as she jumps around in excitement, causing her chest to jiggle about that would make any guy to start gushing out blood.

"And on the day that he graduated from his school well make this day the best!" Lime shouted out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day –

Lime and the others have been waiting for Naruto to return from school. All of them after they had finished cleaning up the apartment have been waiting around watching TV as they waited for their master to return. Finally after an hour passed without their master returning the Marionettes finally had enough of waiting around and decided to go and look for him.

Passing by several blocks they could see families celebrating at almost every eating establishment they passed by. It wasn't hard to guess that the little ones wearing the snazzy looking headbands were the graduates. Naruto was wearing those goggles of his also helped in the assumption as Cherry pointed out that some of the kids she saw in the restaurants are their master's classmates.

The school finally came into view the Marionettes found that the whole place was deserted. A closer investigation offered no clue to where their master was, and that's when something entered their minds. As crazy as it sounded, if Naruto had graduated there wouldn't have been anyone in the village who wouldn't have known. Not because the news would have been spread itself, but because their master's cheers would have been loud enough to alert the whole village. There were cheers and shouts in the distance. None of them sounded anything like the loud mouth of their masters.

Turning around they left the courtyard and started toward the restaurant district. They all knew that he had to be somewhere in the village. And they wouldn't stop looking until they find him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the restaurants –

From his seat in the restaurant, Shikamaru looked up in time to see the strange girl stepping through the door from earlier this morning. After a quick glance to both sides he noted the absence of the class clown, filing that bit of observation away for further use. The inquiries earlier that morning from him and the rest of the class had been met by unexpected resistance. Naruto had been surprisingly quiet about the whole thing. He had only telling them the name of the girls and not much else despite the whole class coming down hard on him for information.

Elbowing Sakura who's sitting next to him, also getting the attention of Ino who's sitting next to her, he pointed their heads to the front door, "Look at the doorway. It's the girl from this morning."

Snapping their heads around quick enough to blur, Sakura and Ino's eyes went round as saucers. "What is she doing here?" they both ask at the same time.

"Don't know," Shikamaru answered them in a whisper. "Naruto is not with her."

Spotting the two of them, Cherry slowly made her way through the crowded restaurant, and following right behind her are five older women. The first girl is in her teens. She has dark blue hair was almost covered fully by a white cloth hat, that was held together by a large circular gem. Her oversized shirt hide her figure in it, wrapped inside a black material. Her black spandex shorts reached up to her upper knees, and her feet were covered by two oversized yellow shoes.

While the teenager would have drawn stares because of her strange choice of clothes, it was the four older women right behind the teenager who were drawing the stares of both men and women, the former receiving harsh slaps anywhere in the affected area. The first one with the long red hair, huge red eyes, and wearing a bright red outfit that seemed to be a few sizes smaller than her real measurements. The next one is another redhead this one cut short that is being covered by a military style black hat. She wore an embroidered purple vest, a green unitard that is sleeveless, as well as studded wristbands. The next one is a long-blue-haired woman. Her eyes were completely covered by her bangs of her hair. She wore a sleeveless white kung fu shirt, yellow wristbands, and black pants. The last is a long-blonde-haired woman. Part of her hair covered her right eye, but it only made look more seductive and mysterious. Over her left eye she has a blue star tattoo over her other eye. She wore a blue colored baggy, khaki ninja suit, well the pants are baggy but the shirt on the other hand is the wrong size for her chest. In fact all four of the older women of the group endowments are so large that they made the fabric stretch to their confines.

"Some of you kids are in class with Naruto right?" Cherry ask them. Ino and Sakura gave zombie like nods, totally stunned by the almost ethereal beauty the four women standing behind the younger two. Shikamaru as many of the males in the restaurant are all staring dumbly at the four women who cup size must be in the F cup range. The women in the restaurant couldn't believe that they didn't have any back problems with the weight of their assets as they must be a pain on their backs and shoulders. "You know where he went off too?"

The assembled group of dinners, mainly consisting of the Yamanka, Haruno, Akimichi, and Nara families, stopped all activity and blinked in confusion. Ino spurred forward when the shock of anyone looking for the blonde for something other than being the butt of a practical joke, gripped the table and took charge.

"I'm not sure. Naruto didn't pass the exam so we lost track of him." No need for the six strange women to know that they didn't really care where Naruto went.

The redhead with the long her closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Poor master failing to pass he must be so hurt. I have to cheer him up when he gets home. I'll hold his face gently to my bosom and let him use my body as his bed, so he can feel the love I feel for him."

"Hey I'm the one that's going to be use as master's bed!" the other redhead snaps.

"No I am!" the girl Cherry shouted causing the four older women to stare down at her.

"Why would master want to use you when you're not big enough," the blonde grinned as she hefted her breast as she cross her arms underneath them.

"How about we let master decide," the blue hair teen suggested.

"Good idea," the older blue hair woman agreed.

Sakura's nerveless fingers dropped her chopsticks, Ino valiantly tried not to hyperventilate, Chouji unbelievable as it sounds actually stopped eating, staring at the woman in disbelief, and Shikimaru pondered if this was a clear sign that the apocalypse was coming. Kiba was left gasping for air, as Shino nose started bleeding as dirty thoughts began flooding his mind. Hinata who is with Kurenai who is going to be her new teacher, face turn a deep red as she imitated a fish out of water as her teacher tried to get to breath normal again.

Inoshi Yamanka fearing for the kid's and his close friends mental stability wanted to clarify the situation before anyone outright fainted. His wife seemed to be on the edges of consciousness herself.

"Did you say you girls are staying with Naruto together?" he asked as calm as possible.

"Yes we are. We even spent the whole day cleaning his apartment, getting rid of all the trash. Now there's plenty of room to fool around in." the blue hair teen said lightly, not thinking how her words could be misconstrued.

The sound of someone's head banging the table startled the six Marionettes. The pink haired girl was laid out, her face landing directly in the middle of her plate that still had food on it. The blonde girl next to her didn't seem all that stable either. She seemed to be chocking on nothing but air. A black haired girl with white eyes looked as she was about to faint with all of the blood rushing to her face, the woman with red eyes sitting next to her was busy keeping her from fainting. The blonde man's date or wife was having a fainting spell. Not only them, but the whole table seemed dangerously unstable. Cautiously taking a small step back the six Marionettes quickly bid their goodbye's and hurried out the restaurant in case whatever the strange group had was contagious.

When no one said a word after several minutes of first aid and cleaning of faces, Kiba summed up everyone's thoughts perfectly. "When the hell did Naruto get a bunch of babes like that?"

"And why in the world are they calling him master?" Shikimaru said. Making all of them getting dirty thoughts in their heads of Naruto and those four older women being tied up and the dead last of the class doing whatever he wants with them. Many in the dinner quickly fainted due to blood lost.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the forest outside of the village –

The beaten form of Mizuki lay upon the middle of the forest clearing, Naruto and his teacher Iruka stood a few feet away from him. Naruto is holding onto a large scroll that Mizuki had wanted to take. Iruka was just finish telling Naruto that he had passed the class when six female forms grabbed his student and began doing a group hug on him.

"MASTER!" they all shouted as they latched onto him on all sides.

"Naruto who are they?" Iruka ask as he's been dying to know all day.

"Well they kind of drop on in on me," Naruto mumbled as his face was buried into the breast of Tiger as she held him from the front, Lynx, Panther, and Bloodberry pairs were also pressed on his head on four sides. Lime and Cherry had to make due with the lower part of his body.

"We heard that you didn't pass so we came to comfort you in your hour of need," Lynx said.

"Let's go home and you can let it all out," Cherry said as this was a chance for her to get close to her master.

"He did pass," Iruka said as he didn't believe what he was seeing right in front of him.

"HE DID?" all six Marionettes ask at the same time.

"Yeah I learn a powerful jutsu from this scroll," Naruto said as he wiggles the scroll in his hands.

"Really?" Cherry said as she takes the scroll from him. She unrolls it and scanned all of the jutsus written on it and reached the last part as Iruka grabs it from her.

"Sorry but I can't let you learn any of the jutsus in it," he said as he knows that she could not have remembered all of the jutsus on the scroll, the way she had looked over the scroll left her no time to clearly remember all of the jutsus. But since Cherry unknown to him is a Marionette she had already stored all of the jutsus in her memory banks already.

"It's okay," Cherry said. "We need to get back to master's home and celebrate master's passing of his class!"

The Marionettes all cheered as they flew off with their master in their arms. Leaving his teacher Iruka to grasp in awe at what his student has manage to do, living with no more then six women four of which are the busties women he has even seen before. Then he began thinking of what they're going to do with Naruto and quickly fainted as blood came gashing out of his nose.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – This scene is taken from 'Yugi Master of Kurumi' written by APienkoss.

2 – Some people are just clueless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Settling In

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Settling in –

In a small apartment a young ninja in training is sleeping in his small bed made smaller by the fact that there are six other people sharing his bed with him. Well kind of as the young ninja name Naruto is sleeping on top of one of the women using her larger body as a bed. The woman is a redhead with long hair and has her arms warp around the body of her master holding him close to her. His head is nestled between her breast supported his head like twin cushions, silky soft and pleasant warm. And cuddling up to his are the five other women that are now living with him.

Sleeping on his chest is the smallest and youngest looking of the six women her head is nestled under his chin with a smile on her face. A young girl in her teens is cuddling up to Naruto's left side, rubbing her body close to the young ninja. Naruto felt her soft and ample mounds molding on to his body, and his face was just blushing the brightest of red. An older blonde was on his right side, doing the same like the younger girl is doing. The two remaining women are sleeping next to one of the women that are cuddling up to their master's side all wanting to keep their master warm. All of them are dress in only the underwear they had under their clothes.

Naruto's eyes open as he woke up. It took him awhile to become aware of his surroundings. "Morning Master," Cherry said as she stares into his eyes as she gives him a warm smile.

"Morning Cherry," Naruto said blushing as he's not use to having six women with four of them very busty all over him.

"I'll get your breakfast ready for you," Cherry said as she crawls off the bed waking Panther and Tiger as she crawls on top of them while getting off the bed.

"Master you're awake," Tiger smiles as she rest her chin on Panther's shoulder.

"Sleep well," Panther said in a sexy tone making her smile as she sees him blush knowing what she and Tiger who is resting her chin on her shoulder are doing to him. The sight of two busty women clan in only skimpy underwear would have that effect on any guy.

"Yeah I did," Naruto said sweating as Panther rubbed herself on him. His eyes widen as he felt Bloodberry start to press his head deeper into her soft ample breast.

"That's because he's been using these as his pillow's isn't that right master?" Bloodberry purred as she rubs her master's head into her F cup sizes breast.

"Well tonight it's my turn to be his bed," Lynx said as she had woken up awhile ago and been waiting for the others to wake up.

"I really don't want to make this into a habit," Naruto sweated as the girls snuggled up to him.

"But we like doing this for you," Lime smiles.

"Can you girls let go of me?" Naruto ask as he needs to get up and away from all of the female flesh that's around him.

"Alright master," the girls all said as they let him go and quickly scrambles off the bed before any of them changed their minds.

"I need to get to class in time today," Naruto said as he got dress. "Today we're going to find out what teams we're going to be in."

"Hope that you get a good team," Cherry said as she serves him his meal.

"Hope so too," Naruto said as he gobbles down his meal and ran for the front door.

"See you later!" the six Marionettes shouted as they waved him goodbye.

"I'll be back later!" Naruto shouted as he ran for his school leaving his six new housemates alone in the house by themselves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the school –

Once Naruto got to his classroom he found it pack with his fellow classmates talking about what teams they hope to be on. Not wanting to be bothered after the weird morning he had, he pushed the problem to the back of his mind and made his way to his seat. He didn't notice the quiet that once again settled over the room which only stopped when the immediate area around his desk was surrounded by almost every guy in the classroom.

"What the hell do all of you want?" Naruto growled with irritation as the guys all crowded around him.

Kiba, not put off in the slightest by his attitude, jumped to the hottest subject that's being talked about in the village ever since the new housemates of Naruto had stopped by the restaurant last night and had quickly spread through the village. "We all heard that you and those six babes are living together in your own place and everything. Is it true?"

By the way that everyone was looking at him, hanging on his answer, he was tempted to tell them the entire thing was a lie just so that they'll leave him alone. One of his practical jokes that had gone out of control. But it was obvious that word had traveled around the village fast since last night or they wouldn't be asking him about his living arrangements in the first place. Naruto doesn't know anything about Lime and the other Marionettes stopping by at the restaurant when they were out looking for him last night. Or that now everyone who listens to the rumor mills now thinks that he's sleeping with all six of his new female housemates.

Heaving a tired sigh Naruto reluctantly answers so that they'll leave him alone. "Yes they are."

Like the day before there was an uproar of catcalls and cheers from some of the guys, while some snorted in disbelief, others are weeping wishing that they were in his place and calling him a liar. Surprisingly, Naruto couldn't understand why some of the females of the class are looking at him as if he committed a crime, while Hinata looked like she was on the verge of tears as she stares at him with a look that he couldn't quite place.

"Man you are so lucky. I hate you even more now."

"How in the world did you get those babes?"

"Dude, how did you do it? You're only thirteen."

"Getting four babes like that would those big cans? What do you have that I don't!"

"I'll trade you. Anything you want, just give me one day with any of them."

"I'll call the blonde with the star over her eye!"

Someone patted him on the back and Naruto barely stilled the instinctive reaction of decking whoever touched him. He was quickly getting tired of the attention. It was good to be noticed but this was ridiculous. "Everybody shut up and listen. It's not like that, they're just some friends that are staying with me," he shouted.

Unfortunately no one believed a word from him.

As with all things, the attention being brought upon young Naruto drew the eyes of the young girls in the classroom. Before class began most of them crowded together and traded the few pieces of information they have managed to gather together. It wasn't much. The women that are staying with Naruto seem to just come out of nowhere and no one personally knew any of them. How someone as untalented and the dead last of the class as Naruto Uzumaki ended up with six girls, with four of them are the most stacked women that any of them had ever seen before was a mystery. One which all of the girls in the classroom are planning on solving, as they just have to know what those six women see in Naruto that they don't.

During their years in the academy, Naruto had never caught any of their eyes, with the exception of Hinata that is. But she's too shy to say more then hi to him. He was loud, stupid, and could be downright obnoxious when he wanted to be. Now, in light of this recent find, maybe there was something they must have overlooked about him, which the six women knew that they didn't. He said they were friends and it could be true, but what thirteen-year-old stayed with six women, four of whom are grownup, very busty women, and from what they manage to gather none of the women that are now living with him aren't related to him in someway. If they remembered correctly, Naruto has been living alone all by himself for years. Speaking of which none of them even know if he has any family or who his parents were for the matter of fact.

From her chair Sakura who she knows Naruto has a crush on her for a long time now looked over and noted the lack of mirth in Naruto's expression. He was surrounded by the boys of the class very eager to hear of the long nights and steamy wakeups in the morning. The only thing was that Naruto seem to be very close to punching someone out than talking to them about tales of his days and nights with those girls he's living with now. She still couldn't believe that the loud mouth of the class had somehow gotten six beautiful women to live with him in his small rundown apartment. And while on that subject Sakura looked down onto her developing breasts, and then thought about the pairs that the four older women are sporting, then to the teenager with her pair and then to the youngest of the girls, Cherry who she has to sadly admit is much cuter then she is or any other girl in her class or any other girl that she knows. She flop her head down on her desk thinking about the youngest of the girls that are living with Naruto and seeing a future of her and the other girls being dateless as the girl Cherry takes all of the guys leaving what's left for her and the other girls of the village to pick up after she takes all the good ones.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Ino ask seeing her rival and friend down in the dumps.

"Thinking about the youngest of the girls who are living with Naruto. That girl Cherry who gave him the homemade box lunch yesterday in class," she replied with a sigh.

"What about them?" one of the girls asked.

"If she's anything like the four older women or that teenager we'll be left with nothing but scarps when she blooms into womanhood as the boys will be all over her, even Sasuke be all over that girl, Cherry with her big boobs of hers when she gets older," Sakura weeps as she heard about what happens when boys get into their teens and look for girls with big racks. Which is already happening as the guys of the class are crowding around Naruto even as she speaks. All of the girls looked down to their own developing breasts and all let out a sad sigh wishing that their moms were better built.

The door of the class opened and Iruka walked into the classroom. The chaos that's circling around Naruto drawing a wince to his face at the loud volume coming from it. He took one look at Naruto and shook his head. "Alright, alright party's over. Everyone take a seat."

Naruto looked thankful for the unexpected help, sending a tired grin in Iruka's direction. The class saw the quick exchange wondering what their teacher knows that they didn't.

Shuffling a handful of papers to make sure everything was in order, Iruka began reading off several sheets with the names of the new teams. Naming the teams in numerical order, drawing groans and cheers from various sections of the room until Naruto finally heard his name being called.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno," he called out.

Naruto could feel another headache coming on. He was being teamed up with Sakura who he has a crush on, his all time dream. Normally information like this would have sent him running through the city with joy but he just couldn't manage to care. He was tried, his male classmates around him were beyond irritating, and he was going to be teamed with the most annoying, emotionally retentive kid that he knows.

Iruka-sensei gave a little speech which Naruto failed to hear, trying to enjoy his moment of peace and quiet. His former teacher gathered his papers, gave a smile to his former students and left the room. Naruto fervently wished he had stayed as the guys once more surrounded him asking him questions about the girls living with him.

"Can we come over?"

"Are any of them dating?"

"What are their signs?"

"What do they like?"

"Have you seen them? Are they big?" one male asked, lecherous grin in place.

"Boys are nothing but perverts," the girls all said as they gave the boys hard glares. They're already thinking with their lower heads instead of the one on top of their necks, they're already drooling all over those women because all of them have big boobs.

Naruto wondered if taking in the six Marionettes who he found out are bio-androids or whatever they are called was a good idea. He had found out all about that the very night he had found them when they had explained who and what they are to him. He also learned that even if they're made out of metal their bodies are very soft and feel very real to him since they have been rubbing themselves on him every chance that they get.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the apartment –

The six Marionettes are laying about in the small apartment watching TV to pass the time as they waited for their master to return. Flipping through the channels Lime couldn't find anything to watch.

"You know we really should be doing something while Master is away," Tiger said as she looks for something to watch as the TV flips through the channels.

"Like getting a job?" Lynx suggested.

"It would be a good way of getting some more income for our master since we're going to be living with him now," Cherry said.

"But what can we do?" Lime asks.

"Well we can join the ninja ranks," Panther suggested.

"No then we'll have to be loyal to the village not to our master," Bloodberry pointed out.

"Good point," Tiger said.

"We need something that won't have us be loyal to anyone but our master," Lynx said.

"There has to be something that we can put our talents to good use," Cherry said.

"How about we become a recovery service and get back any missing or stolen items, for a fee, they will recover any lost or stolen item for a client," Lime suggested as she flips through the channels.

"How did you get an idea like that?" Lynx ask as she and everyone else in the room wondered how she came up with an idea like that one.

"TV," Lime said as she saw a TV ad for recovering items done by ninjas of this village as she flips through the channels.

"Okay I guess we just take out an ad in the paper or make some flyers and spread throughout the town then," Panther said.

"We can also be hired for transport service," Bloodberry suggested.

"Nice thinking for once," Cherry smirks.

"Yeah it is since not only you're small in the chest but also in the head," the hot redhead said smirking at the smallest of the Marionettes.

"Why you!" Cherry shouts as she jumps on Bloodberry and the two began rolling around wrestling with each other.

"And to get more clients let's make it cheaper to hirer us then ninjas," Lynx said ignoring the two Marionettes wrestling on the floor.

"Alright the recovery and transport service is now in business!" Tiger said but then thought of something. "We're going to need a name."

"I got one," Lime shouted out. "We're the Getbackers!"

"Maybe but let's start making the flyers before we decide on what name we're going to be using," Tiger said as she has taken the role as leader of the Marionettes. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – I'm open for any names you people reading this has in mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. The New Girls in Town

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The New Girls in Town –

"These women are opening up a recovery service?" the 3rd ask as he looks at the flyer that's been handed to him.

"Yeah those women have been giving these out all day," one of the ninjas in the room said.

"I still can't believe that he's living with six women," another said.

"What do we do about this?" one of them asked the 3rd.

"Well since they're not ninjas of the Leaf we can't stop them but I want to know where they came from and why are they living with Naruto?" the 3rd said to the assemble ninjas in front of him.

"We have been trying but it's like they suddenly pop out of nowhere," one of them answers.

"What about asking the kid?" one of them suggested.

"Kakashi is with Naruto now seeing if the team he's in can begin their training as ninjas or not," the 3rd said. "I told him to get as much information out of him about those women living with him as possible."

The doors of his office open as a badly beaten Kakashi limped into the room. His clothes are all ragged and dirty, his body looks like it's been through a machine. He limped to a chair and flopped himself on it.

"What happen to you?" the 3rd ask.

"I was in the middle of my test where I had Naruto tied to a tree trunk while letting his two teammates eat. When the two redheads of those women living with him showed up with a lunch box for Naruto, and when they saw what happen to Naruto, and with me not letting him eat… They freed their master grab me before I could blink and started beating me," Kakashi answers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback –

Bloodberry and Tiger stood over the broken body of Kakashi who they have just beaten to a tangle mess of broken body parts. The three young ninjas stared in amazement at the sheer power and brutally of the two older women. Sakura and Sasake quickly stamp down the thought to never get on the bad side of those two seeing what they have done to their teacher.

"Now that he's taken care of its time to teach those two a lesson," Bloodberry said as she turns to her master's two teammates.

"What did we do?" Sakura ask as she doesn't want to be beaten like Kakashi.

"You two are eating while our master is starving," Tiger said as she and Bloodberry walk towards the two. "I take the girl and you take the boy."

"Deal," Bloodberry said.

"Wait!" Sakura said as she force fed Naruto from the lunch she's eating. "See I'm sharing with him!"

"Dope," Sasake said as he still doesn't understand how someone like him get those kind of women.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Bloodberry and Tiger shouted as they leap on him and started beating him.

"SEE, SEE I'M FEEDING HIM!" Sakura shouted as she doesn't want to be beaten.

Naruto couldn't say anything as Sakura kept on stuffing his mouth with food as Bloodberry and Tiger beat up Sasake.

End Flashback –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And that's what happen," Kakashi said. "Sasake is going to be out for a couple of days like me."

"Did they pass your test?" the 3rd ask.

"That's the only reason why I'm not in worse shape," Kakashi said. "Every trick I used to try to get away from them, they saw right through them. I never met anyone like them before nothing fooled them and they were so fast that I couldn't follow their movements even with my eye. And the strength they have are like those of your old students."

"Those women need to be watch," one of the nin said.

"How some of the kunoichis keep an eye on them," the 3rd said. "Since I'm quite sure that they'll be less likely to beat another woman peeking on them then if I sent a guy."

All the guys in the room all let out a moan as they all wanted a chance to spy on those top heavy beauties. The women in the room all glared at their male counterparts as they all knew what they had wanted to do with those four older women that are living with Naruto. They all seen the pictures of the six women especially the four older ones who have bodies that put to shame of any of the women of the village, even the student of the 3rd's body couldn't be compared to theirs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the village –

Bloodberry sat in front of the changing booth as she helps the other three older Marionettes in picking out new clothes as the clothes they're wearing seem to make them stand out and causes people to stare at them. Tiger, Lynx, and Panther were busy in the women's clothe store looking for new outfits. The other two younger Marionettes, Lime and Cherry were at home with Naruto in his apartment.

Tiger came out wearing a dress that was shiny and red. It came high up her neck, and covered all but her arms and a heart shaped hole that exposed her cavernous cleavage. She had manage to find a bra big enough to fit her burst after the women working in the store had to look through the back till they came up with some bras that haven't been shown since the days that the 3rds old student use to live in the village. She also wore a pair of tight blue pants and high heel boots. She kept the hat she was wearing when her master found her and the others.

Lynx's after looking through a pile of clothes found a combo she liked. A black leather skirt with high cut silts on the sides to allow free movement and a thin, brown braided belt accentuated her slim waist and shapely hips. Going down her slender legs, she wore calf-length low-heeled leather boots. She also wore a large dark blue color overcoat that almost reaches the ground.

Panther on the other hand had picked out men style clothes. She wore less formal clothes than her two friends that consisted of just skin tight blue jeans that showed off every curve on her shapely legs and ride up her soft rear and a white business shirt that clung to everything. She also wore an open red vest over the shirt. And like her two friends her breast were straining against the buttons of her shirt.

"Are these the largest bras you have?" Bloodberry ask the saleslady.

"Sorry but that's the largest we have," the saleslady said as she felt envy as all four of the women had bodies that she could only dream about.

"Well we just have to make do," Tiger said as she wished that the store had a larger size bra.

"Yeah, yeah," Panther said as she carried the bag of her new clothes.

"Let's go home it's getting late," Lynx said as Bloodberry paid for their things and left the store.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Naruto's apartment –

"You girls are opening your own business?" Naruto ask Lime and Cherry as the other older women had left to shop.

"Yeah we decided to open up a recovery service to help you out," Cherry said as she stirs up some stew.

"It will be fun," Lime said as she picks up her master and hugs him.

"Will you stop that!" Naruto said as he blush as Lime rubs his face in her smaller then Tiger and the older Marionettes but still big and full chest.

"But master I like you," Lime said as she continues to hug him to her chest.

"Yeah master," Cherry said as she hugs his back. "We know that you have been alone for a long time but now that we're here you'll never be alone again."

"Never alone?" Naruto said to himself as he lets the words sink in. Since he could remember he's been living alone, and now six women are now living with him who care for him. Naruto just didn't know what to do with this that has been suddenly thrown into his hands. People actually cared for him for the first time of his life that wanted to have him around. Sure Iruku treated him well as does the 3rd but none ever took him in into their life as these six women have done with him. He finally had a family that's waiting at home for him. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the hot springs –

"So how did your test go?" Ino ask Sakura as she and a number of other new Leaf kunoichis relaxed in the hot spring bath.

"Well our teacher Kakashi passed us, Sakura said. "But I think it's only because two of the women that are living with Naruto had beaten him up first.

"Kakashi been beaten up?" Kurenai ask as she enjoying the warm water with her student Hinata.

"Yeah the two redheads Bloodberry and Tiger came to deliver Naruto his lunch and when they saw what's happening to Naruto they cut him free and grab Kakashi and began beating him up."

"That sounds fun," a dark hair woman said. "They're the ones living with that Naruto kid right?"

"Yes they and four other girls," Kurenai answers Anko's question.

"And they beat up Sasake for not sharing his food with Naruto and would have beaten me up if I hadn't started stuffing my food into their master's mouth," Sakura adds.

"They beat up Sasake!" Ino shouted out.

"Yeah what of it," Tiger said as she and the other three older Marionettes came walking into the bath.

The spring became silent as all the women in the bath stared at the four Marionettes breast. They were so big, and firm, that didn't showed a hint of sag, the way they jiggled as the four walk to the spring and settled down into the water. The way that their breast floated like water toys in the water, cause all of the women to stare. They also had slim bodies with the right amount of fat for softness but also the muscle strength hidden underneath that didn't make them look too big on muscle.

"This is what I needed," Panther said as she let her body relax in the warm spring water.

"Yeah," Lynx said as they hadn't taken a bath since they had gotten here.

"Get nice and clean," Bloodberry said as she stretched out causing her breast to jiggle.

'Man I thought those rumors about those women were made up,' Anko thought to herself. She knows that she has a nice pair but compare to those four pairs of melons, her were cherries. And the rest of their bodies also put hers to shame, from their flawless skin to their soft and firm figures that are curved in all of the right places.

"Hey you're the teammate of master right?" Bloodberry ask Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura said and quickly found her voice to ask the question she's been wondering ever since she learned of the women calling Naruto their master. "Why do you call Naruto master?"

"Because he is our master," Panther said simply.

"We will serve him in anyway that pleases him," Lynx said making the other women in the spring to blush as dirty thoughts raced through their heads.

"Who are you girls?" Kurenai ask them as she like the other Leaf ninjas are trying to figure that out.

"We're the Marionettes Sabers," Bloodberry answers.

"And we only answer to Master Naruto," Tiger said making the other women in the bath wondering what she meant by that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Some ideas would be nice for this story as well as the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Mission to Waves

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mission to Waves –

In a bar in the red light area of the Leaf Village some of the nins who have taken on students sat around having a drink. One of them happens to be the teacher of a certain hyper blonde nin. After he recovered from the beating the two redheads had given him after he tied up their master while his two other students ate, they beaten him and one of his students so bad that neither he or Sasake were in any shape to start their training. And after two weeks of recovering he found out that the women living with Naruto had began training him and Sakura, while he was out.

"Why do you look so glum?" Anko ask sitting next to him.

"Naruto and Sakura have been training with those Marionette Sabers women," Kakashi explains causing the other nins in the bar to listen in. "They started off small by teaching them how to climb trees to get them use to control their chakra before going into the more advance ones."

"They know how to use jutsus?" Iruka ask.

"Yes and the part that worries me is that they're from the forbidden scroll," he said shocking everyone in the room.

"What how?" Iruka gasped. "The only one that saw the jutsus written in the scroll besides Naruto was that girl Cherry but there's no way she would have been able to remember them as she was just scanning through the jutsus."

"I thought of that as well," Kakashi said. "And why I suggested that she might have a photograph memory in the report I gave to the Hokage."

"That would explain it," Kurenai said as she knows a few people who have a photographical memory.

"Anyone else knows about this?" Asuma ask.

"No both Naruto and Sakura just think that Cherry knows a lot of jutsus," Kakashi answers.

"Also do you think it's wise to be out and about if your arm is still in a swing?" Kurenai ask pointing to his right arm.

"This is from this morning. It seems that the women with Naruto don't like the fact that I kept my students waiting when I told them what time to meet me. And gave me this reminder not to be late again," Kakashi explained.

"I'm beginning to like these girls," Anko said. "They're just my type of women."

"Really?" Tiger ask as she Lynx, Panther, and Bloodberry step into the bar. "I didn't know you were that type."

"What?" Anko shouted out with a shock expression. "I'm not like that. I mean, I like how you handle Kakashi here." Pointing to the mask pervert next to her.

"Right," Lynx said as she and the other three Marionette Sabers sat down at a table.

"Kakashi unless you want a four way beat down you better meet Naruto and his teammates tomorrow on time," Panther said glaring at him.

"Mind if I get a piece of that action?" Anko ask. "I always wanted to smash him."

"Sure be our guest," Bloodberry said.

"Just great," Kakashi said lowering his head thinking of what will happen to him if he doesn't meet the kids on time.

"Looks like someone finally going to show up on time," Asuma said.

"About time too," Kurenia said.

"I hate my life,' Kakashi said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day –

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage with his teammates as they waited to be handed their new mission, Iruka was there too. Sakura was staring at Sasuke as he still showed signs of his beating from those women who are living with Naruto after he had called Naruto a dope. Which Sasuke has now given up calling Naruto by that name as he doesn't want to be beaten up again. Their teacher on the other hand is still recovering from his lesson given by the four older women of Naruto's group.

"So old man what's our new mission?" Naruto ask.

The Hokage was about to say something when the youngest of the women with Naruto Cherry came running in. "Master I brought you your lunch!"

"Hi Cherry," Naruto said.

"Hello," Sakura said as she doesn't want to anger the strange girl who has proven to be really strong. During her training with Naruto Cherry had showed she's strong enough to shake an entire tree hard enough to knock loose fruits.

"Hi guys," Lime said as she climb through a window.

"What were you doing out there?" the Hokage ask.

"I was looking at the bird's nest here," Lime said.

"But this is the seventh floor," Iruka said as the ledge of the building was only wide enough to let small birds to walk on them.

"I walk up," Lime said as she started walking on the walls and the ceiling. "See it's easy."

"How long have you been doing that?" Iruka ask.

"I have been doing this since this morning," Lime said.

"You have been on the side of the building looking at a birds nest since this morning?" Hokage ask as maintaining the energy to cling to the side of a building for hours was unheard of.

"So what's our next mission?" Sasuke ask.

"Well the daycare center needs some help and the cat has escape from its owner again," the Hokage said.

"Aarrgggghh! Not that cat again!" Sakura banged the table Hokage was currently using. She glared at the old leader who only raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "Give us a better assignment, something more challenging! NOT some measly assignment like catching that cat! I swear if team Seven sent to catch that cat again I'll wring its neck for the trouble it caused us. Who knows that maybe that cat will actually feel grateful to get killed!"

"Yeah and every time we catch that cat it always claws us," Naruto added.

Iruka stood up from his table. "Sakura, Naruto you two should know that you're still a genin and you're not even a genin for a month!"

"But Iruka-sensei," Sakura whined.

"Yeah I want something better then that," Naruto said.

"No, Iruka, let her say what she wants," the Hokage waved him off. The academy teacher frowned, but complied with his superior's request. "Besides I think neither Lime or Cherry would like it for telling Naruto what he can't do."

Iruka looked at the two girls as saw them frowning at him. "Right," he said knowing that it's best not to cross them.

"Do the rest of you feel the same?" Hokage asked the rest of team Seven.

Sasuke nodded in agreement causing Sakura to have hearts on her eyes. Carefully Sasuke took some steps away from her.

"I don't really care," the silver haired jounin said without looking up from his orange book. A giggle escaped from his mouth.

"Kakashi you should give better example to your assigned team!" Iruka said, enraged with the inappropriate behavior, but the jounin ignored him.

"I'll take that," Cherry said as she grabs the book away from Kakashi and tosses it to Lime. "Lime rip it up."

"Right," Lime said as she rips the book into little pieces.

"My book!" Kakashi shouted as he runs at Lime but was grabbed by Cherry and flung back.

"You're a dirty man," Cherry said waving her finger at him.

"I hate it when they do that," Kakashi said as every time he tries to read his book one of the Sabers would rip it up.

"Your mission is to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to Wave country," the Hokage said as a man entered the office. He looked like a haggard drunken man.

"My name is Tazuna, the bridge builder," the man introduced himself.

"Hi," Naruto said.

"What? This is my escort? They don't appear to be able to handle their mission," Hokage cringed at the insult.

"Hey!" Lime and Cherry shouted at the appeared in front of the old man. "Our master can handle himself!"

"Master?" Tazuna ask.

"That's him," Sakura said pointing to Naruto.

Tazuna looks at the two girls in front of him and then to Naruto. "You have two girls calling you master?"

"Yeah," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well they will have to do I guess," Tazuna said.

"And we're going to come with you Master," Lime and Cherry said as they grab onto Naruto.

Tazuna looks at the Hokage. "Is that normal?"

"It gets some getting use to," the 3rd said as ever since Naruto gotten those women, things like what's happening in front of him where the girls rubs themselves all over their master was getting common. 'Where were these girls when I was his age?' (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Guys who think like that have never been between the attentions of two girls before.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Onwards to Waves

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Onwards to Waves –

In front of the close gate of the village, Tazuna stared at the scene in front of him as four very sexy and top heavy women were saying goodbye to their master, namely the young boy name Naruto. They held him between them with his head trap between their four sets of melons. The only thing that could be seen of Naruto's head was the top of his head, the rest of his body was hidden as the four women wrap their young master in their warm and soft flesh.

"Is this normal?" Tazuna ask as he watches as Naruto tries to free himself from the grasp of the four women holding onto him.

"Yup," Saukra said grumbling as she looks at her chest and wonders if she'll get anywhere as big as those four.

"I still can't believe that he has six women who all call him master," Kakashi said as this was something right out of his dirty books.

"Better be careful all of them are very strong," Sasake said as he's still smarting from the beating the two redheads Bloodberry and Tiger had given him for calling Naruto a dope which he has since then stop calling him that not wanting a repeat of what happen before.

"How strong are they?" Tazuna ask as the massive doors of the wall around the Hidden Village swung open.

"Come on let's go!" Lime said as she pulled the gate door open all by herself much to the amazement of everyone in the area. The gate doors have to be open by using weights and gears as no one by themselves could open the heavy and massive doors, not even the Hokage's old student could open them herself without straining herself to do so. While Lime on the other hand has acted like she was opening a plain old door.

"Coming!" Cherry said as she carries a huge bag on her back that's three times her own sizes. "I got our supplies right here."

"Rember to take care of master," Lynx said as she and the other three older androids let go of their said master.

"And if you need any help remember to call us," Panther said.

"We don't want anything to happen to master," Tiger said.

"Lime, Cherry watch out for trouble," Bloodberry said.

"I can handle myself you know," Naruto said catching his breath as he couldn't breathe with all of that flesh being pushed into his face.

"We know," the four women said as they smiled downwards to their young master. "But we still worry about you."

"And we'll keep you safe," Lime and Cherry said as they took their turn in hugging their master.

"How is it that he has all of those young women calling him master?" Tazuna ask still wondering how this was happening as it was something out of a manga.

"We're still trying to figure that part out," the rest of team 7 said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hokage's Tower -

Sandaime was sitting behind his desk looking over the reports that the women ninjas had found on the Saber Marionettes as they called themselves. They had all been watched closely for the past few weeks to get an idea of what kind of women they are and why they all call Naruto their master. Ever since the women suddenly showed up everyone in the village has been asking the same question. Of how could a ten year old boy have six women with four of them being the sexies and busties women any of them had ever seen, serving him with every fiber of their bodies. They are also very protective of their master as they have beaten up anyone who talks badly about him and when the Anbu tried to stop them they were also beaten up as anykind of jutsu's used on them either didn't work as any mind tricks or any attack jutsus were useless against them. From what he has seen all of them are stronger, faster, and smarter then anyone he has ever seen.

Any jutsu used on them they copied prefectly as they only needed to see it done once before they could use it, as many of the nins of the village quickly found out. Even bloodlimits weren't safe from them as the Hyuga's found out when Lime copied their bloodlimit when she saw Hinata use it. That was a shock to everyone at the next meeting as no one had ever managed to copy a bloodlimit before. The Hyuga's wanted a seal to be place on the women as they didn't want their bloodlimit to be outside the clan. But Sandaime quickly pointed out that there was no way they'll be able to force a seal on any of the Saber's as they all seem to have a mind link with each other, as anytime any of them were having trouble they were always quickly helped out by one or two of the others. And any jutsu that's used on them no matter how powerful they either see through it or power on through as no one could match them in a fight. Gai learned that when he found out when Tiger quickly learned his fighting style when he tried to stop her from beating up a villager who said something bad about Naruto, Tiger only had to watch Gai fight a few seconds before she got the upper hand and threw him through a wall. (1)

"Is this all you found out about them?" Sandaime ask reading over the information on all of the Sabers.

"That's all we could find on them," one of the women nins said. "They always knew that we were watching them no matter how careful we were doing it."

"Yes that's a problem," Sandaime said reading the folder in front of him.

Lime is the most child-like of the girls, with a naive, lively, sunny, peppy and playful personality. ("Yoo-hoo" becomes something of Lime's catchphrase), and thus frequently asks all manner of questions about life to Naruto. The quickest of the six; she has amazing speeds that can even out rival the fastest speed jutsus. When walking, Lime's feet make a squeeking sound not unlike a cross between gears squeaking and the squeak of a toy hammer, Bloodberry and Cherry share this trait.

Cherry is the most maternal of the three and acts like the perfect stereotype of a wife, excelling at cooking and doing everything to please "Master" Naruto, who is the subject of her frequent romantic daydreams, in which she goes into over-romantic frenzies and loses sight of her current objectives. She is, however, quite intelligent and has the best sensors of the three as she's been able to sense us when we try spying on her. She is often mocked by Bloodberry for being too sweet & mild and is often ridiculed for being flat-chested. Instead, her fantasies and amorous interactions with Naruto tend to focus on her behind. All of the young girls of the village are worried about what Cherry will be like once she gets older as the four older women of her group already outranks any of the women of the village.

Bloodberry is very aggressive with her femininity, being quite loud, boisterous, headstrong, impulsive and very amorous. She is by far the bustiest, and is openly proud of this fact, often teasing Cherry in particular. She is also the most sexual then the others, often vowing to "make a man" out of Naruto, smothering him with her large breasts and endless amounts of physical affection and pressuring him to marry her, which the three other older women have followed along with her ways in dealing with Naruto. She is very brave and fierce in battle and has the most raw physical power. In essence, Bloodberry can be best described as a lioness in battle but a pussycat to Naruto.

Tiger is roughly the equivalent of Lime mainly in speed and agility but not nearly as naive and like the other older women of the group far more busty. She also wears that black cap saying it was a gift but she can't remember who gave it to her, she also has a sword/whip weapon. Of the six women, she shows a fiercer devotion and love for Naruto and would die for him. She has followed Bloodberry's lead and every chance she gets she smothers Naruto with her breast.

Lynx is the equivalent to Cherry in senses but is far stronger then she is. Uses projectile weapons and is not above manipulating and deceiving her comrades for her own benefit, as she does to get sometime alone with Naruto. She has a very mysterious and aloof personality but has been known to act silly on certain occasions. She is also the one who handles the money and keeps a tight bookkeeping.

The last of the four older women is Panther the counterpart of Bloodberry but is a far skillful fighter who doesn't just like her power do the talking. Of the four older women, she is a pit bull and is the most ambitious; always ready to defend his honor and pride at all costs. She has attack and beaten many of the villagers who have made some comments of Naruto, and when the nins tried to stop her she beats them as well. Since then no one says anything while within hearing range of her now.

"We have no idea where they came from or why Naruto is their master," one of the women nins grunted as it was something that prevert who write those books would come up with.

"And when we tried asking them they wouldn't talk," another said.

"Just as well," Sandaime said closing the folder. "They're not going to leave this village as long as Naruto is here and we can't force them to leave either so they're just going to have to stay."

"That and that the four older ones have huge bust, right," one of the women said as all of them stared at the Hokage with flat looks.

"There is that," he said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the road to Waves -

The two demon brothers laid in waiting as their target was up ahead walking towards them. He hired some Leaf nins to protect him but they wouldn't have any problem as they would have them by surprise before they knew what hit them. Both of them were hidding in a puddle created by thier water jutsu. All they needed to do was wait till their targets get close enough to strike.

That's when a huge rock landed on top of them...

"See told you I could lift and throw that rock," Lime said dusting off her hands as she and the others continued to walk down the road.

"Wow you're really strong," Tazuna said as he walks pass the rock in the middle of the road.

"You know you shouldn't be throwing rocks like that," Sakura said. "You could had hit someone."

"There wasn't anyone ahead of us," Cherry said.

"Stop worrying so much Sakura," Naruto said walking besides his two girls.

After the group had left the area and a couple of hours had passed on by. The two Demon Brothers finally woke up and pulled their flatten bodies out from beneath the rock that had smashed on top of them and wondered how the hack that happen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – All the Saber Marionettes can learn any fighting style or jutsu as their computer brains can watch how it's done frame by frame like a high speed camera.And they can copy any jutsu as their robotic bodies can generate any energy form that they see.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Demon in the Mist

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Demon of the Mist –

Sitting on a blanket team 7, Cherry, Lime, and Tazuna sat enjoying a lunch break. While team 7 are fearful of the Saber Marionettes since they're so much stronger then they are, they do enjoy the cooking of Cherry. The women that have become attached to Naruto are way too powerful for them to take on. Even the compression wave of air caused by their attacks could slice through almost anything or a wide one to blast people away, like Tiger did on a group of villagers who thought strength in numbers would help them. (1)

"Hey Cherry look what, I found," Lime said having spotted something small crawling around their campsite.

"WAAA!" Cherry cried out running away from Lime who's holding a field mouse in her hands, kicking up a huge dust trail in her wake.

"Hey wait comeback!" Lime shouted running after her.

"What do you know mice freaks out Cherry," Sakura said.

"Well you freak out by frogs," Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Sakura snaps.

"So tell me how did you get those girls to be your servants?" Tazuna ask.

"Well, I found them wondering around and gave them a place to stay. They decided to name me their master because of the kindness, I showed them," Naruto said.

"I'm not buying that," Sasake said.

"Me neither," Sakura adds.

"Are just hiding the fact that you have family servants who finally found you?" Kakashi ask as those things do happen now and then.

"Come on its not like…" Naruto never got to finish as his teacher pushes him out of the way while dragging Tazuna with him as well. A huge flying sword came flying at them. All of them ducked, letting it embed itself into the bark of a tree. A second later, a figure blurred into existence, on top of the handle of the giant sword.

Kakashi recognized him. "Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, missing-ninja of the Hidden Mist also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Zabuza is a tall and lean man; his upper body wasn't cover with a shirt, showing off the taut muscles in his forearms and abdomen. He was clad in combat pants and boots, his face was covered by a face mask, very much like Kakashi's, with his forehead protector wrapped around the side of his head.

"Heh," the man known as Zabuza snorted, "And you appear to be Sharingan Kakashi, what luck!" He then crouched, his hand taking a hold of the hand of his sword. "Still, my apologies but the old man's mine. The Demon Brothers may have failed but, I won't."

"Surround and protect Tazuna," Kakashi ordered simply, "Do not fight unless strictly necessary."

"On it teach," Sakura said as she and the boys surrounded their client.

When Kakashi stood and did nothing else, Zabuza looked affronted. "What? No Sharingan?"

"Well, if you live up to your name, Demon of the Mist, then perhaps, I might take you up on that." the silver-haired Jounin replied in turn, causing the missing-ninja to laugh in response.

"I will make sure I will do my very best to make it so!" He arched his back, preparing to leap at Tazuna before he stopped when Kakashi blocked his path. "Tch, guess I got to fight you first eh?"

Without any warning, Zabuza and his monstrosity of a sword disappeared in a blink of an eye, reappearing over at the nearby pond, his feet standing on its surface as if it were solid ground. He did not move, save place his left arm vertical to his body and his right into an activation seal just in front of his mouth.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu."

The area which was foggy before turned even thicker as fog rolled over the pond and onto the ground. They couldn't see past three feet, much less Zabuza who has vanished with the fog.

"This is bad...looks like, I've to use it after all..." quickly, Kakashi raise his forehead protector which has been covering his left eye, revealing a long vertical scar that ran through the blood red eye he sported. But it was not just any old eye; it was the Sharingan. And it was the first time Sasuke was shocked. Was Kakashi-sensei an Uchiha...?

But he had no time to think when Zabuza suddenly sprung from the fog, his sword intent on him and the old man behind him. But before he could bring his sword to bear, Kakashi grappled him with extreme prejudice, a kunai shoved into Zabuza's back as he did. However, he did not notice the figure behind him.

"Sensei, behind you!" The body he held turned into water, and Kakashi stood rooted for a second.

But a second was all Zabuza needed as he swung his sword downward cutting through the Hidden Leaf ninja's body like wet paper. Kakashi looked surprised for a moment before his features took on a more liquid quality. It was then the missing-ninja noticed something off. His palms were wet. A moment later, he felt water splash against him with Kakashi no where in sight.

Now it was Zabuza's turn to look surprised. 'He used my water jutsu? Did he copy it with just one glance!'

"It's over." A glint of blackened steel appeared just beyond the corner of his eye. Zabuza stiffened in response.

"Oh really?" was what the Leaf Ninja heard.

A smirk was all the warning Kakashi received before he was thrown head first into the pond, various points on his body now burning with an intense pain. Zabuza didn't attack straight away as he thought he would, Kakashi wasn't going to take any chances. He tried to move but his legs failed him, the water around him becoming especially heavy and dense. Panic entered him as he realized what was going to happen, but before he could do anything, he was immediately raised from the water, suspended within a globe of water which had engulfed him only moments before. It was at that moment when Kakashi began bleeding from multiple lacerations he didn't remember receiving.

"Hmm, I see you have tasted my blade technique, quite lovely isn't it? You wouldn't know that you've been cut until much later, and by then, you would be too weak to fight back." Zabuza reappeared at his side, his arm deep within the crimson glob. "And here I was being worried about your skills...you're not so tough after all, Kakashi. Well, my clone can take care of you. So sit tight and watch." The man let go of the glob, and in his place, a perfect replica of himself morphed from the water below.

The situation was grim, with Kakashi incapacitated and Zabuza himself after them, any other Genin would have broken by now. But they three weren't just any ordinary Genin.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and he nodded. Sasuke formed a seal, before spitting out a large sphere of fire. The fiery projectile raced across the distance, the heat scorching the very ground below it. Naruto on the other hand threw a hand full of kunais at Zabuza. It was almost surreal that Zabuza seemed content to just stand there and watch the attacks which would herald his death if they met him head on. Then just as they were about to hit, Zabuza swung his sword in an intricate pattern of parrying the kunai's and rending the fireball into ember a scant second later.

"Heh, is that all you got?" he asked, before planting the tip of his blade onto the earth, which sizzled due to the immense heat emanating from the sword.

"How...?" Sasuke murmured to himself, but not as soft as he would have liked for Zabuza heard him, attesting to his extremely acute sense of hearing.

"My sword here dispels chakra, in whatever form it takes," he said, patting the rapidly cooling blade, "Quite a handy trait, don't you think?"

"This is bad," Naruto said as he and Sasuke was frozen in place as they tried to figure out a way to attack Zabuza as his sword would block anything they throw at him.

"We need to get that sword away from him," Sasuke said as he could see that Kakashi wouldn't be able to hold his breathe for long as he's floated trap in the bubble of water. Sakura couldn't help them as she needed to stay back and protect Tazuna.

"Stay away from our master!" Cherry shouted as she and Lime appeared in front of the two boys.

"Who are you?" Zabuza ask seeing the two strange girls.

"We're the servants of master Naruto!" they said together.

"You have servants?" Zabuza ask looking towards Naruto.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Naruto answered.

"This won't stop me," Zabuza said swinging his sword at Cherry who to everyone's surprise caught it with her bare hand. (2)

"I said you won't hurt master," Cherry said as she flings Zabuza into the air, sending flying through the sky disappearing into the horizon.

"I'll free you," Lime shouted out as she pops the water bubble freeing, Kakashi.

"Quick get the first aid-kit," Cherry said as she digs though the backpack she had brought along.

"Tell me that just didn't happen," Sasuke said as two girls not even ninjas just took care of the Demon in the Mist as easily as throwing paper ball into a waste basket.

"It did happen," Sakura said.

"Yeah they are something else aren't they?" Naruto said.

"Maybe, I should have hired them instead," Tazuna said seeing first hand how powerful the two girls are.

!

Back at the Leaf -

In the file room of the Hokage tower, a guard fell after being punch by Tiger. She and the other four Sabers had been poking around Naruto's past. They wanted to know if he had any family, so they went around asking. But no one would talk to them about it, either they didn't had a clue or just didn't care, or knew but wouldn't talk. Which is why they're looking around the file room of all the people who had lived in the village.

"Found it yet?" Panther ask, Lynx as she casually out fights the guards.

"Not yet," Lynx said scanning all the files.

"Well hurry up," Bloodberry said as she toss a guard into another guard.

"What's going on here?" Sarutobi ask appearing in the room.

"We're looking to see if Naruto has any family. Since your people wouldn't let us in we let ourselves in," Tiger said.

"You can't look at the files they're sealed," Sarutobi said.

"I already unsealed it," Lynx said as she glares at Sarutobi holding up the sealed scroll which using her computer brain easily work around the seal as she and the others learned to copy any jutsu they see.

"Well who are his parents?" Bloodberry ask.

"Minato the 4th Hokage and his wife Kushina," Lynx said.

"Yes they are his parents," Sarutobi said.

"Then why hide it?" Panther ask.

"Because it was their wish. So that their enemies wouldn't take revenge on their son," Sarutobi said.

"Then why is that his godparents haven't taken care of him?" Lynx ask. (3)

"They had other duties," Sarutobi said.

"You better explain and explain well," Tiger said as she and the other Sabers lock their sights on the old man for answers.

!

Author's Notes

1 – The compression wave caused by superman level punches would imploded the eyes of anyone not superhuman in a certain radius, unless they're holding back. When Superman fought Doomsday their punches were so powerful the shockwaves caused nearby windows to break. The only reason why people or more of the city weren't effected was that having people eyes bursting from the wave would be too bloody for a DC comic.

2 - Remember all the Sabers are combat based robots which would explain why they're all so strong. They're all much stronger then the other robots in the anime which they fight without having to worry about holding back. In the anime the robots usually fight only against other robots, with the few times humans fight against the robots they get creamed. The reason why Cherry, Lime, and Bloodberry never acted, Tiger, Panther, or Lynx when they have to fight humans, is that they're too nice to fight them like the other three do.

3 - Tsuande and Jiraiya might be playing for the good guys but they are Naruto's godparents who never cared enough to take care of him when he was younger.

!


	8. Welcome to Waves

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Welcome to Waves –

"So this is Waves," Naruto ask as he and his team stares at a unfinished bridge.

"Yes it is," Tazuna said as he got off the cart.

"Told you this would be quicker," Lime said as she and Cherry had pulled a large cart while the others rode on it. It took only a couple of hours to reach Waves, rather then another week of walking.

"I never traveled so fast before," Kakashi said as he was still wounded from the fight with the demon of the mist.

"When we head back how about we do it the same way," Sakura said.

"It be faster," Sasake agreed.

"Only if master ask," Cherry said.

"Yeah," Lime shouted out as she hugs Naruto, followed by Cherry who didn't want to be left out.

"Come on girls knock it off already," as Naruto tries to free himself from the double hug.

"I still can't believe those two call him master," Tazuna said shaking his head.

"Join the club," team 7 said at the same time.

!

Later that day -

"This is a pitiful sight," Cherry said bluntly as team 7 and Tazuna walk through the island town she's pulling the cart along with her. She didn't want to just abandon it after finding it. Broken homes littered around the way. People walked around with dead eyes, dirty clothes, and children begged for food to quench their hunger. The people here looked as if they had no future and merely waited for their time to die.

When they arrived at their destination, which was Tazuna's house, a kind looking black haired woman opened the door. Her face brightened when she saw the bridge builder's face and ushered her father and the six guests inside. Cherry wheeled her cart around the back wanting to wheel her cart into the house as from the looks of people in the village they would take anything to help them, even if the money they get from what the cart is worth will only last for a short while. The woman called for her son loudly. A scowling boy entered the room. His frown changed into a happy smile when he saw his grandfather and dashed toward him. Tazuna petted his head for a moment before he introduced his companions. The scowl was planted once again to the boy's face.

"Why don't you understand that no one will be able to beat Gatou. They would die for sure! They're useless!" he shouted.

A vein throbbed on Naruto's forehead as he stared at the yelling boy in annoyance. The two Marionettes eyed the young boy, seeing how their master is reacting.

"INARI!" his mother admonished. The child's glare turned toward his mother before he turned around and ran to his room. "I'm sorry for my son's rudeness. My name is Tsunami and I'm Tazuna's daughter. That boy you just saw is my son, Inari," she introduced herself, before taking them to eat. Her son refused to come out from his room, obviously brooding.

The food on the table was meager, but for Wave citizen it could be considered lavish dinner. It was consisted of three medium fishes, rice, and a pan of soup. None of team 7 complained as they ate quietly, knowing the state of this country and saw it first hand.

"How long will it take you to finish the bridge?" Cherry ask Tazuna.

"About a month," Tazuna said.

"We'll help," Lime said before turning to Naruto. "If it's okay with master."

"Go ahead," Naruto said.

"Master?" Tsunami ask blinking in surprise.

"Yes the boy Naruto has two servants," Tazuna said still trying to wrap his head around it.

!

At Gatou's base -

"What do you mean it will cost more?" Gatou shouted at the 4 ninjas in front of him. He sat in his office with the 4 man team of ninjas he had hired to kill the bridge building came back beaten.

"Yes because there's a problem that is going to cost you more, if you want us to put our lives on the line for you," Zabuza said still recovering from when he landed after that small purple haired girl threw him. He ended up breaking several branches that slowed him down from the speed he was going. That left his body bruised, battered, bleeding, and some of his bones cracked. (1)

"There are two young girls with them who are much stronger then they look," Zan the eldest of the Demon brothers said.

"One of them knew we were waiting for them and threw a big rock on top of us," Zaki the younger brother adds.

"The young girl name Cherry caught Zabuza's sword with her bare hand and then toss him away," Haku said still couldn't believe how strong those two are.

"If you want us to fight them either pay us more or find someone else," Zabuza said.

"Will your group be able to beat them?" Gatou ask.

"I need to call in some help for that," Zabuza said.

"Till then get out of my sight," Gatou said as the ninjas disappeared in front of him.

He opens a drawer of his desk and took out a lock box. Inside the box is a summon card. A summon card is a card that can be used by anyone. Its purpose is to send a message to the person who made the card. It's usually reserve for ninjas who have made a name for themselves or if someone wants to hire them personally and doesn't want to travel a long way to find them. Gatou had saved the card for this very reason. It's been a very long time since he seen him, but he should still be alive. As if the person who made the card is dead the card wouldn't do anything.

He press his thumb into the circle on the middle of the card. The circle glowed telling him, that person is still alive. Smiling thinking of getting rid of two problems at the same time. Gatou threw the card into the air as it transformed into a white bird that flew out the window. Heading towards the person who made it and would show that person who called for his services.

!

Author's Notes

1 – The Sabers are all strong enough to toss around even the strongest ninja. As for summons and the tail beasts, Bloodberry showed to be strong enough to defeat the Godzilla stand in. So fighting against giant summons and tail beast is just a bit harder. Since the Sabers are from a completely different universe where the laws of reality is different from Naruto's universe. The Sabers are all much stronger then just about anything in Naruto's universe. As the materials that make up their bodies, is stronger then anything that can be made in Naruto's universe.

!


End file.
